


Second Chances, smut fic

by Browncoattiff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browncoattiff/pseuds/Browncoattiff
Summary: Just some Dramione smut





	

Draco made his way to his favorite bar without any real sense of excitement. Routine was a boring and uninteresting friend, he had found. After the war, Draco established fairly quickly with his dark arts aligning friends that he was out of the biz. Unfortunately for him, that meant that he had many lonely nights. Not that they were the best company, Crabb and Goyle were never exactly had much to say. He cared for them, though. When Crabb died in that stupid fire and the three wonder heroes had decided to save him and Goyle, Draco had decided to change. Change wasn't easy, not at first. His parents were so invested in their desperation to keep blood pure that they ignored their son's plight for change... at first. When Narcissa was forced to recognize that the only thing their alliance with Voldemort had gotten them was nearly killed and some jail time, she had to concede.

These days, the blond typically kept to himself, other than his weekly visits to the bar. He didn't even really know why he bothered anymore, he rarely spoke to anyone there.

He arrived early and took his usual seat at the end of the bar, intent on watching whatever program they had playing. It was some muggle singing competition, and he tuned out fairly quickly. There were quite a few people there already, it was a popular establishment in Diagon Ally, and he wasn't surprised to see quite a few people he knew. The place was large, with dozens of tables and booths, and a long bar that could seat at least 30 people. Draco ordered his drink, the bartender giving him a weary look. Even now, at 25 years old, years after the war, people still treated him like he was dangerous. He frequented this bar countless times, and was still greeted with the same cold indifference.

After finishing his third drink, Draco was resigning himself to the fact that it was going to be a dull evening, when a familiar voice caught his attention at the end of the bar. He pulled his eyes away from the screen and looked to where it was coming from.

His ears had not deceived him, and there, just 15 or so people down from him, sat Hermione Granger. By the sound of her slurring, she was quite drunk.

"I just don't understand it." The drunken girl hiccuped through her tears. "I just don't understand how this has happened."

Draco's ears perked up. The sound of her crying made him feel oddly... compassionate towards the girl. It didn't hurt that she had grown from an awkward, know-it-all with buck teeth to a gorgeous 25 year old woman with all the grace and poise in the world. Draco had kept tabs on her through the years, though that wasn't hard when her picture graced nearly every wizarding magazine and news paper virtually every month. Yet here she sat, mascara running down her cheeks, drunkenly crying to some guy Draco didn't know.

"Come on, sweetheart, let me get you back to my place, get you all wrapped up and help you feel better? Does that sound good?" The man next to her cooed.

"No, I don't want to." Hermione slurred, "I want to stay here."

"C'mon sweet cheeks, let me take you home? I can make you forget all about that tosser." The man continued. Draco was listening intently now.

"I want to stay here! I want another one of those fruity drinks with firewhiskey and dragon fruit." She insisted, waving her arm at the bartender.

Draco thought she sounded as though she had had quite enough already, but he decided not to intervene. The bartender brought her another drink, and Draco found himself smiling at the girlish giggle that escaped from her.

The man let it go, but Draco could sense that the issue wouldn't be dropped anytime soon.

He had planned to leave once he had finished his third firewhiskey on the rocks, but decided instead to stick around and have another butterbeer to keep an eye on things. His spidey senses were going off majorly, and he had a sense he shouldn't leave yet.

Hermione had resumed her crying, and through her drunken mumbling Draco gathered that her current state of distress had something to do with the Weasel. He could be thankful towards Harry for saving his life, probably more than once, the night of the battle. He could respect Hermione for her mind (her gorgeous body didn't hurt either...). But Draco could not stand Ron the Weasel. What the gorgeous brunette down at the end of the bar ever saw in the git, Draco hardly knew.

The guy with her was a class A skeeze, Draco no longer doubted that for a minute. He kept nodding and pretending he was listening, all the while trying to sneak a hand onto her leg or around her shoulders. Hermione would brush him off, apparently oblivious to his come-ons through her intoxicated state.

Draco couldn't hear what was being said anymore when suddenly, the guy had grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her to her feet roughly. Draco stood to intervene but was far too late, as Hermione's wand was already out and she had already blasted the fool away from her. Apparently she wasn't as drunk as he had thought she was.

She saw Draco standing and her eyes glazed over with confusion. "Draco?" she said, and then she suddenly vomited all over the floor. Or, maybe she was as drunk as he thought she was.

Without a second thought Draco dropped some bills on the table and stepped towards her. "Alright, kid, let's go." He said with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, with fresh tears streaming down her face, the puddle of vomit edging dangerously close to her shoes. Draco laid a few more bills on the bar.

"For your trouble." He told the bartender. "I was only going to walk you home, do you live close to here?" He said gently.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I want to go home." She told him quietly.

Draco grabbed her coat off the stool and helped her into it, no one in the bar had made a move towards the pair. Perhaps they didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes. He glanced back at the poor sap on the ground, who was now covered in what looked like very crusty warts.

"Not bad, Granger." He told her with a grin.

They made their way to the exit and Hermione turned to him. "You don't have to walk with me you know, I'm quite capable of making it home on my own!" She told him indignantly once the reached the sidewalk.

Draco watched her stumble forward, nearly tripping over her feet in the stupidly high heels she was wearing. "Clearly." He told her playfully.

"I'm fine!" She yelled.

"I'm sure you are, but I'll feel a great deal better knowing you got home okay. Now, where do you live?"

Hermione turned around, looking in several directions. "That way!" She pointed, and then she shook her head. "No, sorry, that way." She told him, pointing in the exact opposite direction.

"Are you sure?" Draco urged.

Hermione nodded. "I used to live the other way." She said, and with that new tears started to spill down her cheeks. "I'm staying in a hotel right now." She admitted to him. Somehow it felt like a big confession, and for a moment Draco didn't understand why. When it did dawn on him, he felt foolish for not understanding sooner.

"He didn't... he didn't break up with you did he?!"

Hermione burst into loud sobs and Draco, without really thinking about it, pulled her into a hug. "There, there..." he said, while awkwardly patting her on the back. "He always was a right git, and a bloody fool if you ask me Hermione. Any guy would be lucky to have a woman as smart and loyal as you." Draco told her, and he meant it.

Hermione didn't really know why she was letting Draco comfort her. She supposed it was because she was drunk, and she was lonely, and he was being very kind to her. That alone stopped her in her tracks, and suspicion took over.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Draco?" She said, suddenly venomous and pulling away from him. "What do you want?"

Draco shook his head and raised his hands up in defense. "Don't want anything." He told her, taking a couple steps back. "I just wanted to see that you got home alright. You looked a bit too tossed to try to make it yourself."

Hermione glared at him. "Yes but *why*?" She insisted. "I thought you said I was nothing but a filthy little mudblood."

Draco looked at the ground, a wave of guilt rolling over him. "I was a real prat when I was a kid, alright? I wasn't exactly raised with the best ideals, Hermione. I've changed, though. I'm sorry for the things that I said to you when we were kids." He told her, and he truly meant it, more than she could ever know.

Hermione blinked, whatever she had expected him to say, it wasn't that. "Oh." Was all she could manage to say.

"Can I walk you home, then?" He asked her more seriously.

"Yes, I suppose you can..." She replied awkwardly.

Draco shook his head and offered her his arm, which Hermione took gratefully. For all her bravado she was feeling very unsteady on her feet.

They walked in silence for a while, but eventually Draco's curiosity got the better of him.

"So what happened between you and the Weasel?" He asked, spitting the last word a little.

"Don't call him that!" She exclaimed, but new tears formed in her eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it." She told him.

"Okay." Draco didn't push her any further.

"He cheated on me!" She suddenly burst out, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "We were supposed to be forever, I was going to be a Weasley, we were going to have children and they were going to play with Harry and Ginny's children and that's all ruined now. It's all ruined because he is a fool and he couldn't keep his stupid little pecker in his pants!" She was talking quickly now, her words coming out in a violent angry rush. Draco giggle at the little pecker comment, and continued to listen to her rant. "I thought he really loved me, we were such fools for each other at first. The war, everything that happened, I thought I really understood who Ron was. But then, the fame started to happen. We were being interviewed for every magazine and news story in the wizarding world... and then the groupies came. Stupid little sluts hitting on my best friend and my boyfriend where ever we went. Harry paid them no mind, he was used to a bit of attention from girls. Not Ron though, no. Ron loved it. Ron ate it all up. I knew he was changing, I knew he was becoming a bit of a prat... I didn't think I was going to come home to our apartment and find some slut naked in our bed with him though. She was in our bed. I picked those sheets out myself." Hermione sobbed.

Draco listened, and he felt truly sorry for her. No one deserved to be treated like that, especially not by a slimey git like Ron Weasley.

"Hermione, Ron Weasley is a moron." Draco told her. She began to protest but he cut her off. "No, he's a real idiot, and I will tell you why. He had you. You are gorgeous, you are easily the smartest witch I have ever known, you have an incorruptible moral compass, and you are incredibly loyal. He had all of that, and he lost it so he could stick his little pecker into some slut. He's a moron."

Hermione blinked at him. "You don't think those things, you're just being nice because I am drunk."

Draco shook his head, his hand coming over to press her fingers more firmly into the crook of his elbow. "Hermione, I have always believed those things. Even when I was nothing more than a sniveling asshole at Hogwarts, I still thought all those things."

He saw the blush rise to her cheeks and he grinned. Perhaps tonight wont be such a waste after all, Draco mused.

Hermione didn't say much the rest of the way back to her hotel room, but Draco didn't mind the silence. She seemed to be more sober by the time they made the two mile walk there, or at least she had managed to walk easier.

She turned to him at the door, pressing her back against it slightly. The classy dark blue tank top she was wearing was cut just low enough to be called daring without being too much, and Draco couldn't help but notice how perky her tits looked in it.

"Would you like to come inside, perhaps catch up for a while?" She said. Her tone was neutral, but Draco felt a nervous twitch in his stomach.

"You're not too drunk?" He said, only half joking.

"No, I feel better after walking... and puking..." She added sheepishly.

Draco laughed and nodded. "Sure, I would love to come in."

Hermione smiled and opened the door, backing her way in and tossing her coat onto the chair next to the door, where several others had piled up. The hotel was nice, even by Draco's standards, and he smiled to know that even without the boy wonder she was at least financially stable. It was no wonder, since the war had happened, Hermione seemed to have her finger dipped into just about every aspect of politics. Her vision was behind most of the Ministry of Magic's international correspondence, from what he had read in Witch Weekly a few months ago.

Hermione motioned to a small sitting area. "Please, make yourself comfortable. I'm going to go freshen up a bit."

Draco shrugged out of his jacket and took a moment to admire the lodgings. Two plush couches sat in a cozy sitting room, there was a fireplace and a decent sound system playing something smooth and jazzy on the far wall. In the adjoining room was a small round dinning room table with four chairs, made from actual wood. It smelled like Hermione, though. And it was clear she had been here a while; books aligned the walls in several areas, and were stacked fairly high on the round table in the corner. In the small kitchenette sat a medium sized cauldron and Draco smiled. Most witches or wizards that worked as much as she did preferred to have their potions made by actual potion makers, but he wasn't surprised that Hermione chose to brew her own.

After a few moments she returned from the bathroom, having obviously washed her face free of makeup and brushed her teeth. The knee length pencil skirt she wore suited her figure very well, making her small frame look much longer. Draco found himself wondering what she wore underneath.

"So, really, I have to ask... Why did you decide to help me tonight?" She asked, feeling bolder than she normally would. She was still a bit tipsy, though not feeling sick at all anymore.

"I don't... I was surprised to see you, and that guy was a... I didn't like how he spoke to you. Also, it seemed like you might need a friend." He stammered his way through his answer, still not entirely sure what his motivation was himself. "Also, I guess I saw an opportunity to, I don't know, apologize to you. Make it up to you in some small way. Not that I ever could! I was really horrible."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "If there is anything the past has taught me its that anyone can make it up, if they really want to." She told him earnestly.

Draco could tell she meant it, and he relaxed a bit in her presence. For whatever reason, he felt he had something to prove to Miss Granger.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" She offered, making her way into the kitchen. There was a hole in the wall and a small bar with three stools on the other side, so he could still see her from where he sat.

"Are you sure you can handle another?" He teased lightly.

"Oh ha, ha." She bit back, opening her cupboard and pulling out a bottle of something red.

She uncorked it, pouring two healthy portions for them, before wandering back in holding two glasses. He took his gratefully and sipped it. He had been expecting wine, tart with top notes and the like... what he got was alcoholic fruit juice. He began to laugh, the taste taking him entirely by surprise.

"What?!" Hermione asked indignantly.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Draco replied.

"Oh push off, just tell me." She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's just... I am used to, er... different wine?" He managed to say with a snicker.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Granger, but that's not wine. That's fruit juice that gets you pissed."

Hermione scoffed and held her wine glass protectively to herself.

"Well, I'm actually not much of a drinker for the most part. Aside from a few butter beers here and there, I am a bit of a light weight. The wine was a gift from Ginny, she said I would like it. And I do, actually! Which is brilliant, because I don't usually like wine." She told him with a grin, sipping from her glass again.

"Trust me, you still don't." He teased.

"Whatever, just drink your glass you snob." She ordered, and Draco obligingly sipped his glass again.

It was sweet, but not unbearably so. "So you tell me, why did you invite me in?" Draco asked, also feeling slightly emboldened by his buzz.

Hermione flushed red a little, and Draco felt himself become slightly aroused all of the sudden. "I just thought, maybe you could use some company tonight, and lord knows I could. Intelligent company that is. Not Kirk..."

"Kirk?! That was his name? No wonder he was a git." Draco laughed.

"Oh yes because Draco is so charming. You're named after a dragon!" She giggled. "I'm going to call you Dragon from now on."

Draco laughed. "Don't you dare!"

"No, I am doing it. I'm calling you dragon." By now they had both nearly drained their glasses, and Hermione went to the kitchen to fetch the bottle, filling them both again.

"Dragon. Great. Fantastic." He said sardonically.

"Alright I won't." She playfully darted her tongue out at him, and Draco subconsciously licked his lips. Hermione noticed, and flushed bright against the dark top she wore.

She was sitting close to him now, and Draco couldn't believe how good she smelled. They sat, staring at each other for what seemed like eternity before Hermione let out a breathy laugh. She crossed her legs, causing their knees to brush each other slightly. At her touch Draco felt something electric shoot through him, and he realized for the first time that night how much he truly desired her. How much he probably always had.

She was always his match. Always the only one who could beat him, and she always did in virtually everything. Because of Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy had always come in second place. She was smarter than he was, cleverer, a high lot braver, and Draco knew deep down she was simply *better* than he was. It drove him crazy, but he couldn't deny some small part of him was always turned on by the idea. She was a muggle born, and she had surpassed him in nearly everything they had ever tried, save flying.

"Let's play a game!" Hermione burst out suddenly, the tension in the room becoming too much for her to bear.

"What game?" Draco asked with raised brows.

She paused, she hadn't actually thought that far yet. Her buzzed brain searched for any game she knew that could be played by two players. "Truth or dare?" She blurted.

Draco nodded slowly. "I think I know the game..." He said, though he didn't add 'and I know where it tends to lead.'

"So, Draco, truth or dare?" She asked, inching herself away from him slightly, her nervousness beyond obvious at this point.

He shrugged. "Truth."

Hermione paused, stupidly she hadn't bothered thinking of a question yet. She wracked her brain for anything. "Oh! Is it true you went all the way with Millicent Bulstrode in the room of requirement?"

Draco laughed hysterically. "What? No! It wasn't Millicent..." He avoided her eye, looking off into another direction and smiling mischievously.

Hermione gasped. "Who, then?"

"Ah, ah, ah, you only get one question. Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Draco knew his question before she even said the word. He also knew she would pick truth, because it just seemed her way. "Have you been with anyone besides the Weasel?" He asked, his arm coming to rest on the back of the couch while he sipped his glass again.

Hermione's face burned bright. "Draco!"

Draco grinned impishly. "You chose the game, Granger. Now answer, and be truthful. I will know if you lie."

Hermione looked down at her nearly empty wine glass. "No. I've only ever... it's only been him."

Draco nodded. "I thought as much."

Hermione glowered at him. "Why, because I'm a prude like that?"

Draco laughed heartily at that. "Not at all, you might be many things but I can hardly imagine a prude is one of them. I figured because that's you, you're loyal that way."

Hermione felt her cheeks burn again. "Oh... truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered.

"Who was it in the room of requirement, I have got to know now."

"Pansy of course, who else? All I had to do was show her my dark mark and she would do just about anything..." Hermione looked incredulous and Draco realized what she though he meant. "Not because she was scared, you bint! It turned her on."

Hermione scowled. "I'm not a bint... It turned her on?"

"Yeah, some chicks dig a bad boy, I guess. Dark mark is about as bad as you get."

Hermione nodded at the logic. "I should have guessed."

Draco sipped his glass, they were now each on their third, and their bottle was empty. He was feeling very bold now. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Draco leaned forward, so their knees were touching again. "If I kissed you right now, would you kiss me back?"

Her eyes met his, her face flushed red and her lips parted ever so slightly. "Draco, I..." He placed his hand on her cheek, drawing himself a little closer. She searched his face, he felt her pulse through her skin, thudding nearly as quickly as his was. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in even closer, their lips were nearly touching now, but he wanted an answer.

"Well, would you stop me, or would you kiss me back?" She felt the breath of every word cross her lips and without thinking she closed the distance. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss and Hermione dropped her empty wine glass to the floor. Draco wrapped an arm around her back and hauled her onto his lap, he was already hard and straining in his pants. Her lips parted for him, and his tongue eagerly darted out to explore her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing herself even, if possibly, closer to him. The heat of his body scorched her, she felt like she was on fire.

He pulled away from her lips and dropped little kisses down her neck, before taking her earlobe into his mouth and nibbling gently. "God, Granger, I want you so bad." He breathed. "I've wanted you since I can remember."

Hermione tossed her head back, hardly believing she was hearing those words come out of the mouth of her once arch nemesis. "Oh, Draco..." She moaned. No one had ever kissed her like this. Her torrid love affair with Ron Weasley had left her rather... unsatisfied after most of their encounters. He was always eager, and over quickly. Draco didn't seem eager, it felt as if intended to kiss her like this all night.

Their tongues danced for a while, her hands tangling in his hair, which he thankfully no longer kept jelled back. It was soft and silky, like she had always guessed it would be. Some part of her had always wondered what it would be like to do exactly what she was doing now, though she had never let herself think it would happen. How strange life is, sometimes.

Draco pulled away, resting his forehead gently against hers. She could feel him through his pants, she knew he wanted her, but so far his hands had stayed very restrained in their exploration.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Why did you stop?" She asked.

Draco met her eyes. "I wasn't sure how far... I mean I know you haven't with anyone else... I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Hermione found herself genuinely touched by his concern, but the ache in her cunt was only going to be satisfied with one thing... and it had been a while. She was in need of a good shagging.

"Draco?" She said, her tone sensual. His kiss had ignited something deep inside her.

"What?" He asked.

"Shut up." She said, and she crashed her lips to his again. This time, Draco did not hold back. His hands roamed, starting at her waist and moving up, he traced his fingers along her stomach, trailing little lines along her sides, before reaching up and cupping her breasts. He could feel her nipples poke through her lacy bra, and he felt his cock pulse in his pants. Hermione shifted so that she straddled his lap, the pencil skirt rising high to sit around her waist, exposing the garter and lacy blue panties underneath. Draco groaned, moving his hands down to cup her ass. He gripped her as she rocked her hips against him, and she pulled her shirt over her head, and Draco gloried in the sight of her.

The dark blue lace bra she wore brought out the creaminess of her skin, and Draco could hardly imagine how someone could be so stupid to cheat on someone so incredible.

Slowly, Hermione stood up, giving him a great view of her beautiful pussy through the lace of her panties as she did so. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, slowly shedding the garment. Her breasts bounced free, and Draco had to resit the urge to take one of her rose bud nipples into his mouth; he wanted to watch the show. The music in the background set a nice pace, and Hermione began to dance, slowly. She didn't know what had come over her, besides the alcohol... Something about Draco made her feel bold. Brave.

She spun in a slow circle, unzipping the zipper at the side of her skirt, and slowly inching it down her legs, exposing the stockings and garter beneath. Then she unhooked each hook on her garter, making a deliberate show of putting her leg up on a table and giving Draco a great view of her toned ass. Once all the hooks were done on one leg, she leisurely lowered her stocking and removed it. Then she moved to the other leg, repeating the process. She pulled the garter down deliberately, until she stood there in nothing but her panties, with her ass still to him. She stood again, turning to face him and hooking her fingers into her panties, before slowly inching them down her legs. She stood naked before him, wearing nothing but her high heels, and crooked her finger at him seductively. Draco let out a slow breath; she was truly exquisite. He stood, and she took him by the hand, leading him into the large bedroom. If he thought the rest of the place was nice, this took the cake. The king size bed was piled high with kushy blankets and pillows.

Draco shed his shirt in the doorway, and pulled her to him. One of his hands wound its way into her hair, and the other wrapped its way around her waist, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. His lips met hers as her breasts pressed tantalizingly against his bare flesh. He walked the two of them over to the bed and tossed her onto it, where she landed with a soft thump. He disposed of his pants, shoes and boxers quickly, and Hermione couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her lips at the sight of him. He was much, much larger than what she had experienced before. She bit her lip nervously.

Draco seemed to pick up on her slight shift. "Everything okay?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yes! It's just, I uh..." she blushed furiously. "I've never seen one that, er, big before. I'm not sure it'll, you know... er... fit."

Draco felt himself swell with pride that only a compliment like that can give a man. "I will take things very slowly, and if you ever want to stop, just say so. There's never a point where you can't back out."

Hermione was deeply touched by his sentiments. "I know." She said with a smile. "Now get over here."

Draco was only too happy to oblige, and he scooted himself up the massive bed to lay next to her. He kissed her sweetly at first, one hand drawing lazy circles on her side and her stomach and her breasts. Her lips parted and her tongue touched his lightly, making his whole body shutter. He kissed along her jaw line and down her neck, making his way down to her breasts where he finally took one of her beautiful little nipples between his lips. He sucked and teased her gently, pulling at her with his teeth until she cried out and arched her back. He made his way deliberately down her body, kissing and licking and biting every inch of flesh he could. He wanted to devour her, he wanted to taste every inch of her. With his hands he gently pushed her legs apart, exposing her beautiful pussy to him. She had shaved most of it, leaving only a small little tuft right above her slit. The sight of it made a dribble of precum moisten his tip. He groaned again, and settled himself between her legs.

He felt her shift uneasily above him and his eyes met hers. She was nervously squirming away from him. "Hermione?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just, no one has ever done this for me before and I'm just so nervous." She blurted. "I mean, I've had, you know... sex of course, but I've never... he never... oh Merlin's beard." She flushed that adorable little blush of hers.

Draco took a firmer hold of her legs, pulling her back down the bed towards his waiting face. He dipped his tongue low, running it the length of her cunt, from the lips all the way up to her clit. Hermione moaned loudly and bucked her hips up to meet him. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked lavishly.

"No, no, do that again, oh God." Hermione arched herself again, seeking his touch. She had never been so aroused before.

Draco's tongue darted out again, flicking around her clit and probing at her beautiful pussy. She tasted amazing, all woman and musk and glorious. Draco may have had more experience than Hermione as far as quantity of partners, but it had been a while for him too. He had always loved the taste of a woman. He lapped at her, loving the sounds that escaped her lips and the way her hips continued to thrust to meet him on their own accord. He took one finger, teasing her entrance for a moment before sliding it into her waiting folds. Gods she was tight.

Hermione gasped, her fingers curling into the covers and her back arching off the bed making her tits look amazing. He moved his finger back out and then in again, still teasing her clit with his tongue and lips. She was panting heavily, her head tossing back and forth on the pillow, her fingers tangling in his hair, forcing his head even closer to her. He waited until she had grown accustomed to one finger before he inserted a second; she was nearly screaming by now, her moaning had grown so intense. Suddenly her legs tightened on either side of his face, he felt her body start to shake and he quickened his pace, he knew she had to be close now. Her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling to where it hurt, but he kinda liked it. Then, with a sudden cry, Hermione's orgasm crashed over her. Her body arched off the bed as she screamed out her pleasure. Draco felt her tighten around his fingers and a sudden gush of fluids flowed from her. He slowly removed his fingers, teasing her folds on his way back up her body. He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him back fiercly, loving the taste of herself on her lips.

He rested himself between her legs, not making a move to enter her yet. His hand came up and brushed the hair off of her face, and he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him sweetly and Draco pressed himself against her cunt, rubbing his cock against her clit. She moved to meet him, but he still didn't move to enter her. Draco pulled away from her kiss and searched her eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked. He needed to be sure.

"Oh, Draco, please... I am ready, please." Hermione writhed beneath him, and Draco's felt a new rush of blood flood to his already too hard cock. Still, he needed to be slow about this.

Gritting his teeth with restraint, he positioned himself at her entrance, pushing just the tip in. She was so wet, so much tighter than any woman he had ever been with. He thought back to their earlier conversation... maybe he *wouldn't* fit. He pressed himself in further, and felt her tighten around him at the same time he heard a sharp little gasp. He paused and drew back out a little, before inching himself back into her. With all the caution and deliberation in the world, Draco slowly pumped his way into her, with each thrust her body yielded to him more. Hermione's sharp gasps of pain soon turned to breathy moans of pleasure, and with one final thrust, Drack buried himself completely inside her. Hermione let out a loud gasp, her legs instinctively wrapping around his back to drive him further into her. He pulled out almost completely and then trust back in sensuously, again, and again, and again. Draco fucked her slowly, loving the way her body came to meet him for every thrust. No one could ever say she was an inactive lover.

He watched her face, her eyes were closed and with each thrust her lips would part as the most amazing noises he had ever heard escaped her lips. Her eyes opened and she caught him staring, but she met his gaze boldly and did not look away. His hand reached up and cupped her cheek while he lowered his head and kissed her, his hips grinding him into her with more and more speed. She kissed him back fiercely, her arms wrapping themselves around his back at the same time her legs let go. Her nails dug into his back, and her moans became screams, and Draco thrust into her harder, and harder.

"Oh Draco, oh god yes, Draco just like that. Fuck me harder. Please, Draco, please."

The sound of his name on her lips nearly drove him insane, and he thrust into her again and again. Their skin slapped together, she drug her nails down his back hard enough he was certain there would be blood. That only drove him even more insane, that proper little Hermione Granger had just drawn blood on his back because he had fucked her so good. He thrust harder into her, and he felt as the wave of tremors started deep within her. She screamed something he couldn't understand, her body writhing beneath and her eyes rolling back into her head as her orgasm struck her.

"Oh god, Draco, I'm cumming. Cum with me, please, Draco, cum inside me!" Hermione gasped in his ear.

Draco didn't think a man on the planet could have resisted her request, and he crashed his lips to hers while the most intense orgasm he had ever felt hit him. He pumped into her over and over again, feeling his cum spill out of her sweet little pussy and onto the mattress beneath them.

Draco collapsed beside her, pulling her to him so that her head rested on his shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and the two snuggled themselves under the covers. With her head on his chest, listening to his heart, Hermione fell asleep.


End file.
